1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and method of determining the type of floor surface being cleaned by a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hereinbelow will be described the general structure of a prior art vacuum cleaner with reference to FIG. 8.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view a prior art vacuum cleaner of, which is common to embodiments throughout this specification. In FIG. 8, an inlet 32 of a body 31 is connected to a hose 33, an extension tube 34, and a suction inlet 35. A handle switch 36 is provided to a tip of the hose 33. An operator controls the rotating speed of a blower motor 37 provided in the body 31 by operating the handle switch 36 in accordance with the kind of floor surface to be cleaned.
Therefore, in the prior art vacuum cleaner, there is a problem that the operator needs to manually change the suction force by operating the handle switch 36 in accordance with the kind of floor surface being cleaned.